


When a spider visited wakanda

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam lives in wakanda, Shuri (Marvel) Lives, T'challa's people are a little too loyal, and well the rest is history, for unspecified reasons, this causes problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: It had been five weeks since tony stark had dropped of Spider-Man at wakanda. It had been a whole month and one week and Each and every day was getting worse. The spider was a menace, The man was a nightmare. And the people had grown tierd of him already.____________or____________Peter visits wakanda and causes a lot of problems. Which Sam and T'challa have to fix





	When a spider visited wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a request I had gotten from an anonymous user that went by 777Shea.  
> So, I put this here to give credit.

It had been five weeks since tony stark had dropped of Spider-Man at wakanda.... It had been a whole month and one week and Each and every day was getting worse... 

The spider was a menace, The man was a nightmare. The people were done with him And he hadn't even taken off his mask. The coward!

He would constantly bother T'challa, their king with questions and jokes.... Which he would even respond to.... And then he would go and bother the visiting Avenger, Sam Wilson with the same things.

Somehow the spider had managed to to destroy everything near him. This had ended the flooding and clean up the whole entire west wing of the extremely large palace and he had even set a vaguely large fire in the feild. He had turned the place to chaos.

And yet, T'challa wouldn't even kick the man out... He wouldn't even punish him enough to make a difference, there was no banishment, and no jail time....

He had said that he would never inflict such harsh punishment upon the man and the people were tierd of it. 

The most punishment the spider ever got was cleaning up his own mess. The man had the same punishment as any child would because children were forgiven but, he wasn't a child he was probaly a full grown man underneath that mask....

To say the least T'challa was oddly protective over the man. He acted as if the spider was his own long lost son. Actully Who knows? He might be... No one becides the avengers had seen him out of his mask.

Shuri, their princess had taken a liking to this spider also. She and him would walk around the castle at night singing these horrible vine references at the top of their lungs... It was awful and it had to stop! 

The people had a now growing concern for their young, underage Princess. A rumor had started up that the spider had taken a liking to her and she one to him (it was just a rumor luckily). To the people this was horrifing. Their princess had developed a bond like this t a man probably twice her age that the kingdom didn't even know the name of. it was disgusting.

..............................................

Many people had caught Sam and T'challa talking about the spider in the hallways and they seemed to actually trust him. It was unnerving. 

People had started to believe that he had some sort of mind manipulation power that he kept secret from them and he was using it against wakanda. He had already gotten stark to the point of no return and they had to save their own from him before it was too late.

And yet again no matter what anyone said, the king would not get rid of this man, he wouldn't throw him in jail and he wouldn't even make this man... No this thing leave and go running back to stark. He had grown too fond of it.

So the people, they made a plan. It was a simple plan, that they had to admit wasn't the best plan ever made. There were a whole bunch of ways that it could go terribly wrong, especially if the spider was a hostile. 

This plan is that They wouldld take the spider and question him about his intentions with their kingdom far away from T'challa so that he couldn't find them. Then they would figure out the rest after that.

.........................................

So far the plan had gone accordingly. He had build a lot more easy to catch than they had originally thought. He didn't put up much of a fight like they had expected, this might have been because they caught him while he was sleeping in the middle of the night. 

He seemed to be a very deep sleeper. Adding more to the people's suspicion he slept with his mask on. Hiding his identity even when he was alone.

They now had the spider in the back of their truck and they could hear him complaining about hospitality through bag that they had put over his head. They had kept his mask on figuring it would be too much of a hassle to wrestle It off and that he would make too much noise while they were doing it. So, instead they had simply slipped on the bag and thrown him into the back of the truck.

They were driving to an old abandoned house that no one ever used. This house was located near the end of wakanda, almost over the boundry of the force field. When the small group of people, rebals got there they grabbed the man from the truck and quickly threw him into a chair. Ignoring the muffled complaints that were still coming from underneath the bag.

Once they had tied him to the chair securely enough with some advanced vibranium handcuffs, they pulled the bag off his head and watch as his white bug-like eye lenses focused on the middle of the Crowd, narrowing at the man that sat their. "So, why am I here. I mean come on guys really?" He paused then in a joking voice said "I'm innocent."

The man in question looked at Spiderman and giving him a glare he began to speak "my name is Safdar, we would appreciate if you gave us yours." He said giving a hopefull look to the guy in the chair (see what I did there).

 

The man simply sat scilent and Safdar was pretty sure he was smiling under the mask.

Pertending that he never asked that he continued to speak."And your innocence is what we want to test. What are your intentions torward us and our people? Since T'challa has refused to ask you we have put it upon ourselfs to ask you."

Then a voice from the back jumped in and yelled "and why do you slip out of punishment so easily. Your excused from punishment almost like your a minor. "

From that remark spider Man simply snorted. (Which was a mistake) Safdar jumped up from his chair and stomped over to the other man, towering over him he opened his mouth as if to speak....

but he was interrupted by a voice from behind..... But, it was not just any voice.... It was the voice of his king. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Looking up Safdar was fearfull when he saw the Falcon and his king standing side by side, glaring at the fact that spider Man was tied to a chair. "N- nothing, your majesty."He stopped to take a breath, gaining some of his confidence back he spoke. "I am just exposing this tratior" and with that he ripped the mask off of Peter's head. 

And all Safdar paused in shock, just staring at the face of the hero.No wonder T'challa enforced punishment of a minor on him. From the looks of it He was just a kid!

"Why am i so stupid?"

.......................................

In the end, everything had turned out to be fine. The people that were in the room at the time of the unmasking were sworn to secrecy by T'challa and Safdar was threatened a little bit by Sam. Everyone had learned their own type of lesson that day but, the most important one by far was Peter's. Peter had Learned that he had two more people in this world he could count on and that made a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!!
> 
> And also if anyone has a request for a one shot that they just want to read, I am open to all request as long as you know that they will be completed it the order that inspires me.


End file.
